Wild Child
by Pearl Jeevas
Summary: Aku, kau, dia, kita akan berkawan selamanya. Sekalipun bertengkar, sekalipun terpisah jarak, sekalipun terpisah kematian. Dedicated to SasuNaru Day 2011 dan ultah Ritsu, mind to rnr?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Fic ini © Saya

Genre: friendship, tragedy.

Pairing: SasuNaru, NejiGaa, GaaNaru, GaaPearl #eh

Warning: padahal ini fic SasuNaru, tapi kok kayaknya NejiGaa lebih dominan? ==a entahlah. Kalau memang iya, silahkan flame.

Summary:

Aku, kau, dia, kita akan berkawan selamanya. Sekalipun bertengkar, sekalipun terpisah jarak, sekalipun terpisah kematian.

.

AN: Halo, happy SasuNaru day! Saya lagi kesengsem sama genre friendship gara-gara nonton anime Ano Hi Mita Hana, sedikit banyak fic ini terinspirasi dari situ deh, tapi ceritanya beda jauh. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan, kecuali bermain ditemani semilir angin musim panas.

.

* * *

><p>"Ngiiiiing…"<p>

Kaki kecil kecoklatan itu berlari diiringi angin musim panas di siang hari bolong dengan baju berwarna oranye cerah. Kedua tangannya direntangkan seperti memeluk udara, jari jarinya direnggangkan, tubuhnya menunduk, bocah pirang berumur sepuluh tahun itu sedang berpura-pura menjadi pesawat. Dia berputar mengelilingi pohon tua dengan semangat penuh, tenaganya tak habis-habis walau seharian ini dia telah 'terbang' mengelilingi hutan di belakang sebuah sekolah dasar.

"Ngiiiing… ngiiiiing… syuu…."

Bocah berambut pirang cerah rupanya mulai lelah bermain. Rentangan tangannya perlahan di turunkan, mulutnya tak lagi mengeluarkan suara 'ngiiing' seperti bunyi mesin pesawat. Dia menutup matanya, menarik napas, lalu duduk bersandar di bawah pohon tua yang tadi di itarinya. Tidur di bawah pohon setelah seharian bermain rasanya memang tidak ada duanya. Dia mulai merenggangkan badannya untuk menemukan posisi ternyaman.

"Apakah hari ini penerbanganmu sukses?"

Iris biru langit yang sempat tertutup kelopak kecoklatan itu terbuka lagi, mencari-cari dari mana asalnya suara yang telah membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Ke kanan, kiri, balik pohon… nihil. Tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya, lalu suara yang tadi itu asalnya dari mana?

"Aku disini, idiot!"

"Auch…"

Sebuah ranting meluncur ke bawah dan mengenai kepala bocah pirang dengan suksesnya. Dia memegangi kepalanya sambil mengaduh aduh tak jelas, dalam hati mengutuki siapapun-di-atas-sana yang berani menimpuk kepalanya.

Bocah pirang itu mendongak, lensa matanya menangkap bayangan bocah sebaya dengannya, warna rambutnya hitam, memakai baju biru dengan lambing kipas di punggungnya. "Saskey!" sedang duduk santai di salah satu cabang pohon tua.

Anak lelaki yang dipanggil 'Saskey' mengernyit tidak senang, "harus kubilang berapa kali, namaku adalah Sasuke!" Dia meraih satu ranting lagi dan mematahkannya, lalu melemparkannya ke bawah, dan lagi-lagi berhasil mengenai kepala bocah pirang di bawah.

"Haaah! Berhentilah menghujaniku dengan ranting-ranting itu! TURUN KAU!"

Si pirang beranjak dari duduknya, dia menendang nendang pohon tua di hadapannya sekeras yang ia bisa. Namun setua apapun pohon itu, tak akan roboh hanya karena ditendangi oleh anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Hn, dobe. Kau marah-marah seperti siluman rubah."

'Dobe' mendelik ke arah Sasuke di atas sana, "TEME! Turun sekarang, atau kuhajar kau!" 'Dobe' memukul-mukulkan tangan ke batang pohon seperti orang kesetanan.

"―Hah." Sasuke menghela nafas sambil melipat tangannya, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seringai puas. Ya, dia puas karena hari ini berhasil lagi menggoda teman sepermainannya, dan dia puas melihat si dobe marah marah.

* * *

><p><strong>Wild Child<strong>

Special for SasuNaru day! Dan kado ultah untuk Ritsu-ken!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gudang terasa rumah kedua, apabila kau menyebutnya 'markas', dan kau berada di sana bersama teman-temanmu.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang anak lelaki berambut merah bata berlari dengan kaki kecilnya menuju gudang tua penyimpanan barang, sebuah <em>box<em> ukuran sedang dipeluk kedua tangannya, dirapatkan ke dada. Pipi tembemnya memerah karena udara panas, sebuah senyum bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Sebelum membuka pintu gudang, dia menarik nafas mempersiapkan diri, seolah ada seseorang yang spesial di balik pintu itu.

"Kawan!" Dia membuka pintu menggunakan tangan kanan dengan penuh semangat. "Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus!" Sudut bibirnya tertarik mengukir senyum, dipermanis dengan adanya lesung pipit diantara pipi tembemnya.

"Gaara!" Naruto yang tadinya sedang duduk selonjoran langsung bangkit dan menyerbu teman sepermainannya. "Apa yang kau bawa?" Si pirang memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari _box_ di pelukan Gaara.

"Ini peralatan untuk menangkap serangga."

"APAA?" si pirang langsung kerajingan mendengarnya, matanya berbinar-binar, bibirnya tersenyum lima jari, dengan suaranya yang cempreng dia berteriak kegirangan.

"Oi Dobe, Neji belum selesai membalut lukamu!" Tiba-tiba Naruto meraskan kerah belakang bajunya ditarik kuat oleh seseorang, si pirang menoleh untuk menemukan siapa pelakunya; Sasuke.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, sakit tahu." Dia meronta-ronta seperti cacing agar Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman kuat terhadap kerahnya ―yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya kesulitan bernafas― namun Sasuke malah menyeretnya kembali duduk selonjoran. Neji menghela nafas, lalu menumpahkan obat merah kepada luka di tangan Naruto. Sedangkan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Ittte_!" sii pirang mengernyit menahan sakit ketika Neji membalut luka menganga di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ah Dobe, kau lemah sekali, begitu saja sakit."

"Teme! Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku begini?"

"Siapa suruh memukuli batang pohon seperti itu, idiot?"

"―GAH!"

"SUDAH DIAM! Atau kusumpal mulut kalian berdua." Neji mendelik marah pada sahabat pirang dan hitamnya, hingga tanpa sengaja menekan luka di tangan Naruto.

"Aaddaaaw―" jerit si pirang.

"Baka…"

"N-neji, harusnya kau membelaku." ringis Naruto pilu, dia memegangi tangannya yang semakin berdenyut.

"Jangan, nanti kau ketularan bodoh seperti dia." Cibir Sasuke sarkasme. Naruto memberi tatapan membunuh.

"SASUKE!"

"… Hm."

"KAU, hmp―"

Semuanya baru berhenti ketika Neji memasukkan gulungan kapas kedalam mulut Naruto. Gaara hanya terdiam pada posisi awalnya tadi; berdiri di dekat pintu. Matanya berkedip-kedip pelan, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sesungguhnya Gaara belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi di markas rahasianya ini. Yang dia lihat sekarang hanya Naruto yang meraung, Sasuke menahan tertawa, lalu Neji yang diselubungi cakra pembunuh sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa bungkus kapas dan obat merah.

Si rambut merah bata mengangkat bahunya tak mau ikut campur, dengan langkah ringan dia masuk ke dalam gudang ―atau lebih kerennya markas rahasia― lalu meletakkan _box_ yang sedari tadi di peluknya ke atas meja tua ―satu-satunya meja yang masih bisa dipakai― di tengah ruangan. Dengan cekatan kedua tangan kecil milik Gaara mengeluarkan satu persatu isi dari kotak tersebut; jaring, botol madu, toples kosong, dan satu benda entah-apa-namanya, lalu menjajarkannya di atas meja.

"Terimakasih, dokter Neji telah menyembuhkan tanganku yang terluka!" suara Naruto terdengar lagi, tentunya setelah membuang gulungan kapas dari dalam mulutnya.

"― Hmm." Jawab Neji singkat, mata lavender miliknya sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Gaara. Bocah berambut coklat panjang itu tertarik pada sesuatu yang dibawa Gaara.

Neji mendekati Gaara, "apa itu?"

"Ini bom."

Dahi Neji berkedut, "anak kecil juga tahu kalau itu adalah jaring untuk menangkap serangga."

"Sudah tahu, kenapa tanya."

Neji sewot, dia melangkah menjauhi Gaara dengan hentakan kaki yang keras. Hatinya campur aduk, kesal. Gaara selalu bersikap dingin padanya, tapi tidak pada Naruto.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berempat, Gaara sibuk mengeluarkan jaring jaringnya, Neji merajuk, Sasuke tenggelam dalam dunia autisnya, sedangkan Naruto bingung harus berkata apa.

Setelah Naruto berhasilkan mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia beranjak dari duduk dan mendekati Gaara ―yang berlum berhasil mengeluarkan semua barang di box miliknya― Naruto mengamati benda-benda di atas meja.

"Kau dapat dari mana." Akhirnya sebaris kalimat terlontar juga dari mulut si pirang.

"Ketika Temari bersih-bersih, dan dia menemukan ini. Katanya aku boleh ambil."

Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti, lalu dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan meja untuk bisa memegang benda-benda tersebut.

"Apa kita akan menangkap serangga?" Tanya Naruto.

"―Maksudku. Tapi baru terlaksana kalau semuanya setuju." Gaara mengerling pada dua temannya yang lain.

Ditatap Gaara seperti itu, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan mengacungkan tangan, "aku ikut, asal ada Dobe aku ikut."

Mata Gaara tertuju pada Neji.

"Apa?" Suara Neji terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"…"

"Tentu saja aku ikut."

Gaara tersenyum. Lalu pendangannya beralih kepada Naruto. "Jadi?"

Pipi dengan tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing itu bersemu, matanya menyipit, bibirnya tersenyum. "Besok kita berburu serangga!" Dia mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Saat 'kau' dan 'aku' bergabung menjadi 'kita'.

.

* * *

><p>"Kenapa aku harus dengan Sas… key?" Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberama senti ke depan, dia berjongkok sambil menarik-narik rambutnya, sebuah jaring dan toples tergeletak di tanah di depannya. "Aku ingin dengan Gaara." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Gaara dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.<p>

"Naru―" ujar Gaara lirih, "tapi undiannya begitu." Mata _emerald_ miliknya melirik pada Sasuke, kenapa? Karena yang mengsulkan berpasangan melalui undian adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melotot, "hey, aku tidak menyurangi undian ini." Bocah bermata _onyx_ itu membela dirinya sendiri.

Gaara menghela nafas, dia ikut berjongkok lalu menepuk pundak Naruto. "Sudahlah, lain kali aku akan membawa botol madu lebih banyak."

Naruto mengangguk, dia menyambar jaring dan toples di hadapannya lalu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan lidah terjulur.

Neji mendengus kesal, "peraturannya gampang 'kan? Tim mana yang lebih banyak mengumpulkan serangga, dia yang menang."

"YOSH!"

Keempat anak itu menyebar secara berpasangan, Neji dengan Gaara, Sasuke dengan Naruto. Mereka berlomba menangkap serangga musim panas dengan jumlah terbanyak, dan berjanji bertemu di tempat mereka berpisah ―di bawah pohon tua yang kemarin dipukuli Naruto― tepat jam 4 sore untuk menghitung jumlah tangkapan. Tim yang lebih banyak, akan memenangkan lomba, dan hadiah untuk pemenangnya…

… Ah tidak ada... mendapatkan rasa puas dan kebanggaan adalah bingkisan yang indah bagi mereka.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke, sepanjang perjalanan anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun itu komat kamit mengutuki nasibnya sendiri; menjadi satu tim dengan orang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya. Bukan, bukannya Naruto benci dengan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman, tak sepatutnya saling membenci. Hanya saja, Naruto merasa suhu tubuhnya makin panas apabila ada Sasuke di sekitarnya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Sasuke menyibak rumput setinggi pinggangnya untuk memberikan akses masuk ke hutan lebih mudah. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit mereka berjalan, tapi satupun serangga tak nampak. Entah sedang sial, atau memang takdir.

"Tsk, kemana sembunyinya serangga yang ada di hutan ini." runtuk Sasuke kesal.

"― Mereka takut padamu." Celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, Naruto sendiri bingung, mengapa mulutnya bergerak tak sesuai perintah otaknya. Otaknya memerintah harusnya dia diam saja. Karena jika bicara, hanya akan memancing satu pertengkaran lain.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Tak bergerak, mematung, tak menyibak rumput di depannya lagi. bocah pirang di belakangnya pun terantuk punggung Sasuke secara tidak sengaja.

"Teme, kenapa kau berhen―"

"… Pssst."

"Eh? Kena―"

"― Kubilang diam." Sasuke menundukkan badannya, lalu berjalan mengendap tanpa menyibak rumput. "Ikuti aku, tapi pelan-pelan."

Naruto tak sempat protes lagi, karena tangannya sudah ditarik Sasuke agar mengikutinya. Mereka mengendap-endap sampai di depan pohon pinus ukuran sedang, Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu bersandar di pohon itu.

Entah mengapa, ada yang hilang saat genggaman itu terlepas. Padahal hanya genggaman biasa. Tapi Naruto merasa sedikit… menyesal. Tanpa dia Sadari, matanya memandangi telapak tangannya sendiri, bekas sentuhan dengan Sasuke. Dia…

"Dobe, aku dapat besar!"

― _Apa?_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya guna memecah pikiran anehnya, dengan tergopoh dia menghampiri Sasuke yang ternyata sudah ada di balik pohon. Jaring yang digenggamnya berisi seekor kumbang pohon berwarna coklat yang ukurannya sangat besar. Perasaan 'aneh' yang sempat melanda Naruto seperti hilang ditiup angin musim panas, digantikan dengan rasa hangat yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto merasa senang karena mendapat seekor kumbang pohon yang besar.

… Dan juga senang, karena dia sempat melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Tidak. Bahkan Sasuke tertawa.

Detik itu juga, Naruto mulai percaya bahwa 'dua' lebih kuat daripada 'satu'. Ternyata satu tim dengan Uchiha Sasuke tidak terlalu buruk.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kita bagaikan air dan minyak. Takkan pernah bisa menyatu.

.

* * *

><p>Gaara mengelap keringat dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri tergantung sebuah jaring penangkap serangga. Manik emeraldnya menatap pasrah pada toples dihadapannya, harusnya toples itu terisi serangga, harusnya. Tapi kenyataannya dia tak berhasil menangkap satupun. Persediaan madu milik timnya sudah tinggal beberapa sendok lagi. Keadaan seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan.<p>

Anak lelaki berambut merah bata melirik sosok kawannya yang sedang mengitari alang-alang, Neji terus melakukan hal itu beberapa menit ini. Demi Tuhan, dia takkan membantu. Mana ada 'bocchan' yang mau menangkap serangga di hutan yang bisa membuat alas kakinya menjadi kotor? Kalaupun ada, tidak mungkin bocchan itu Neji.

Mengajaknya menangkap serangga adalah kesalahan, dan satu tim dengannya adalah malapetaka. Poor Gaara!

"Neji!" panggil Gaara mendadak, Neji menghentikan aktivitas 'mengitari alang-alang', dia menatap Gaara tajam. "Kau tidak akan menemukannya di sekitar alang-alang, serangga hidupnya di pohon."

"Hm…" anak laki-laki berambut panjang itu memutus kontak mata mereka. "Aku tahu."

_Oh, Kami-sama, kalau sudah tahu, mengapa kau berputar seperti orang gila sedari tadi?_ Jerit Gaara dalam hati, sejujurnya dia sudah agak merasa jengkel menghadapi bocchan yang satu ini.

"Ayo kita cari di tempat lain." Gaara mulai melelehkan sikap dinginnya yang selalu dia tunjukkan kepada Neji. Dia bersumpah takkan mengulanginya untuk kedua kali, cukup satu kali saja meruntuhkan tembok harga dirinya di hadapan Neji.

"…" Neji diam.

"…" Gaara diam.

"…"

"… Apa maumu?" Gaara mulai jengah dengan tingkah bocchan di hadapannya. Dia mulai menggunakan nada tinggi dan penekanan di setiap kata yang dia lontarnkan. "Waktunya kurang satu jam lagi, dan toplesmu masih kosong!"

"Kalau kau butuh serangga, aku bisa membelikanmu sekarang juga dengan sepuluh jenis yang berbeda." Neji melempar jaringnya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Gaara menarik nafas, "aku tak butuh uangmu, dan aku tak butuh teman satu tim sepertimu."

"…"

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang tak pernah berniat untuk bermain bersama kami." Gaara berbalik dan menjauh dari Neji, namun teriakan Neji terpaksa membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

"Aku hanya tidak suka sikapmu yang dingin padaku!" Neji mengambil langkah seribu untuk mengejar Gaara tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun separuh dari jaraknya dengan Gaara, mata Neji terbelalak kaget karena badan teman satu timnya limbung tergeletak di atas rumput. Bocchan itu berlari pontang panting ke arah kawannya, nafas bocah itu tercekat ketika mengetahui 'alasan' mengapa tubuh Gaara limbung. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya sendiri terasa bergetar dan kedinginan, rasa takut menyelinap masuk kedalam rongga hatinya.

Matanya hampir mengeluarkan air mata ketika melihat kaki putih milik Gaara mulai membiru.

―_Jangan!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mencuri barang milik orang lain adalah dosa. Tapi mencuri ciuman pertama milik orang lain, adalah dosa termanis.

.

* * *

><p>Tiga ekor kumbang pohon berputar beriringan di toples bening milik Sasuke, mereka terbang tak bebas, berkali-kali terantuk dinding toples. Sebenarnya kasihan. Sasuke ingin cepat-cepat melepas mereka ke tempat semula setelah proses perhitungan selesai. Tapi mereka masih belum bertemu dengan Gaara dan Neji. Salahkan bocah pirang tukang tidur yang menjadi satu tim dengannya. Bocah pirang yang sekarang tengah tidur nyaman di bawah pohon dengan mulut terbuka.<p>

Dilihat dari segi manapun, Naruto selalu merepotkannya. Sejak kecil Naruto selalu terkena masalah, dan harus Sasukelah yang menolongnya. Contohnya saja kemarin. Karena kebodohan Naruto ―yang memukulkan tangannya sendiri ke batang pohon hingga terluka― Sasuke khawatir setengah mati―eh? Khawatir? Tidak! Siapa bilang Sasuke khawatir? Dia hanya… hanya…

… Hanya merasakan sedikit, err….

Lupakan.

Bocah berambut raven itu menoleh ke samping kirinya.

Sasuke tak memungkiri, wajah tidurnya benar-benar manis dan polos. Tapi, demi apapun… Naruto tak seharusnya tidur di saat seperti ini. Mereka sedang melakukan perlombaan, ingat? Teorinya seperti itu. Tapi praktiknya, Sasukelah yang menangkap, Naruto hanya berteriak senang, lalu tidur. Lihat saja toplesnya yang penuh dengan udara. Oh, terkutuklah dia!

Sasuke meletakkan toples miliknya di samping toples kosong milik Naruto, dia ikut merebahkan badannya sejajar dengan si pirang. Tidur-tiduran sambil melihat arak awan di langit sore hari ternyata rasanya menenangkan.

Sudut mata onyxnya melirik Naruto yang masih terbuai dalam dunia mimpi, entah mengapa Sasuke ingin sekali tersenyum dan menjadi out of character.

Hampir lima menit Sasuke memandangi wajah tidur Naruto, tiba-tiba terlintas ide untuk menjahili kawan pirangnya itu.

"Hey Naruto, apa kau pernah dengar dongeng tentang 'Dobe tidur'?" Seulas senyuman nakal hadir di bibir Sasuke, "kisahnya, bercerita tentang seorang 'Dobe' yang tertidur pulas dibawah pohon pinus di sore hari."

Sasuke beralih ke posisi duduk, namun hanya sebentar karena detik berikutnya anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu sudah merangkak di atas kawan pirangnya. Mata gelap miliknya menelusuri dada, leher, dan berhenti di wajah damai kawannya.

"Lalu, ada seorang anak lelaki tampan yang mencuri ciumannya, dan gotcha! Dia terbangun. Setelah itu, ah… tidak, lebih tepatnya sepuluh tahun kemudian, mereka menikah."

Sasuke menunduk pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto, dan…

… Memangut bibir mungil milik kawan pirangnya. Hanya kecupan biasa. Hanya beberapa detik. Sentuhan kecil tanpa ada menimbulkan sensasi sensual. Sebuah kecupan sederhana oleh dua anak lelaki berumur sepuluh tahun di bawah pohon pinus. Tapi, detik itu juga ―tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke dan Naruto― hati mereka telah bersatu.

Sasuke mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil milik Naruto.

Setelah Sasuke menjauhkan tubuh mereka, pipi putihnya berubah warna menjadi merah padam. Darahnya seolah mengalir dua kali lebih cepat. Malu sekaligus gembira, perasaan-perasaan aneh terus bermunculan dan bercampur aduk di dalam dadanya.

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dengan segera, dia baru saja mencoba meredamkan debaran di dadanya namun suara erangan halus dari sosok di sebelahnya memaksa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Sasuke melirik ke kiri dari sela-sela jarinya. Gotcha! Naruto terbangun!

… Sasuke mulai berpikir bahwa cerita khayalannya tentang 'Dobe tidur' terwujud saat ini juga.

"Saskey… Kenapa aku tidur?"

_KENAPA KAU TANYA PADAKU, BAKA?_ Ingin sekali Sasuke meneriakkan kalimat itu tepat di depan telinga Naruto. Namun ditahannya, karena hari ini dia tidak sedang dalam mood baik untuk menggoda kawannya. "Tidak tahu." Ujarnya singkat dengan nada yang dibuat sedatar mungkin, karena sampai sekarang debaran di dadanya belum terlalu ternetralisir.

"Hoaamh," Naruto menguap lebar, bahkan mungkin sebuah bola tenis cukup untuk memasuki mulutnya saat dia melakukan hal itu sekali lagi. "Ah, kenapa kita tidak kembali ke tempat itu? Ayo! Gaara dan Neji pasti sudah menunggu."

Naruto langsung bangkit dan memberesi barang-barangnya; toples kosong, jaring, dan botol madu. Lalu berlari terbirit-birit mendahului Sasuke yang masih terduduk di tempatnya semula. Merasakan tak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke di dekatnya, Naruto berhenti dan berbalik. Dan ternyata benar, Sasuke masih duduk dengan wajah menelungkup di kedua tangannya.

"Oi, Teme! Kalau kau masih disitu, kucium kau! Ayo cepat."

Mendengar Naruto berteriak begitu, mau tak mau Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memerah lebih padam lagi. Hey… Mereka baru saja melakukannya, 'kan?

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku ingin melindungimu, karena aku yakin aku mampu melindungimu.

.

* * *

><p>Neji menurunkan tubuh tak berdaya Gaara di atas kursi kayu tua di dalam markas mereka. Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa. Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari keningnya. Neji merenggangkan kedua pundaknya yang terasa pegal, karena dia menggendong Gaara sejak di hutan tadi sampai ke tempat ini. Kedua mata lavendernya memandangi telapak tangannya yang memerah karena kepayahan menahan berat badan Gaara. Tapi sungguh, bukan itu yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini, bukan dia, tangannya, atau pundaknya. Tapi Gaara.<p>

Lavender miliknya mengabur seketika saat melihat warna biru di kaki Gaara makin menyebar dan membentuk urat-urat. Mungkin racunnya telah menyebar ke tubuh Gaara. Neji melompat ke depan Gaara dan menyentuh keningnya. Panas. Gaara terserang demam.

Dengan hati yang kalut, Neji mengobrak abrik isi kotak-kotak yang ada di gudang itu. Berharap menemukan sebuah kain, air, atau apapun yang bisa membuat Gaara tenang untuk sementara. Namun hasilnya Nihil. Yang dia temukan hanya barang-barang rumah tangga entah-milik-siapa tang tak berguna. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Neji membanting semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh amarah.

Dia marah. Alasan mengapa dia marah adalah, karena dialah yang menyebabkan Gaara seperti ini. Sedangkan alasan pertamanya, karena dia tak bisa membantu apa-apa disaat Gaara terluka karena dirinya. Dia merasa tidak berguna. Wajar saja jika selama ini Gaara bersikap dingin kepadanya. Karena dia memang tak pernah bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar ―mungkin pengecualian untuk mengobati luka Naruto.

"Gaara, tunggulah di sini, bertahan! Aku akan memberi tahu Tsunade-san agar menolongmu." Ujar Neji lirih tepat di depan telinga Gaara. Lalu empat detik kemudian, badan Gaara yang demam terbalut selimut lusuh yang memang sengaja di siapkan oleh Sasuke. Selimut itu selalu ditinggalkan di dalam markas. Tak pernah Neji sangka, selimut itu akan berguna saat ini.

Setelah memastikan tubuh Gaara tidak akan kedinginan, Neji segera melenggang pergi, namun langkah cepatnya terhenti ketika Neji mendengar suara Gaara.

"Neji, jangan pergi."

Neji berbalik lagi, pandangannya sudah mengabur karena setitik tangisan mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya lagi. "Gaara, aku akan menyelamatkanmu, karena kita teman 'kan?"

"…"

Neji tak tahu Gaara berbicara lagi atau tidak, karena dia sudah berlari menjauhi gudang, sambil membawa air matanya pergi bersamanya. Pergi ke tempat di mana ada orang berguna yang bisa menolong kawannya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak ada kematian khusus yang dapat dikategorikan mengerikan. Semuanya sama.

Sunako - Shiki

.

* * *

><p>Naruto mengelap air mata dan ingus yang keluar terus menerus dari lubang-lubang di wajahnya. Mata beriris biru cerah miliknya kini tertutup kabut kesedihan, giginya gemretak, pundaknya bergetar. Mulutnya tak henti-henti menyerukan sebuah nama seorang kawan yang kini jasadnya sudah ditinggalkan ruh mereka. Seorang kawan yang kini telah dipeluk bumi karena telah melewati sebuah proses alam bernama kematian. Seorang kawan yang telah berada di sisi Kami-sama. Seorang kawan yang sangat disesali kepergiannya.<p>

Gaara.

Sabaku Gaara telah meninggal dunia pada hari Minggu, sepuluh Juli dua ribu sebelas, satu jam setelah seekor ular Black Mamba mematuk dan mengalirkan bisa mematiakan dari kakinya. Ular itu mengerikan, mampu membunuh manusia hanya dalam jangka waktu lima belas menit sampai tiga jam apabila tak segera diberi pertolongan.

"… Gaara masih muda." Isak tangis Naruto makin menjadi-jadi ketika peti yang membungkus jasad Gaara di turunkan ke tanah. Nafas bocah pirang itu sesenggukan karana terlalu banyak menangis.

"Memangnya yang masih muda tidak boleh mati ya?" celetuk Sasuke tiba-tiba, kalimatnya dilontarkan dengan ringan dan tanpa beban.

Naruto mengernyit marah, "gaya bicaramu seolah kau tak sedih jika Gaara meninggal!" Naruto mencengkram lengan baju Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Sedih kok…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Kenapa tidak menangis?" si pirang menjerit marah sambil mengguncang bahu Sasuke, air matanya tak juga surut, malah turun makin deras.

"…"

"Jawab aku!" sekali lagi bahu Sasuke digucang.

"Kematian tidak harus diantar dengan tangisan, Naruto." Entah reflek, atau sebuah kesengajaan, tangan Sasuke merangkul pundak kawan pirangnya dan merapatkan jarak attar mereka. "Yang dibutuhkan Gaara sekarang bukan satu liter tangisan, tapi sebait doa."

Naruto berhenti menangis, dia menatap Sasuke. "Tapi Neji menangis, harusnya kau bilang begitu juga pada Neji."

"Ah, kurasa tidak perlu."

"Eh? Kenapa―"

"Karena Neji bukan kau."

Alis Naruto bertaut, "aku tidak mengerti, Saskey."

"… Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Hoh!"

"Kau bawa hadiahnya kan?"

"… Ya!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Sasuke menarik tangan kawan pirangnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat, seolah enggan melepaskannya.

Mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan nisan milik salah satu sahabatnya, nisa itu masih baru, tanahnya masih merah, bunga-bunga diatasnya masih berumur satu jam. Mereka berdua berlutut dan berdoa di depan nisan itu.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Naruto merogoh tas ransel yang di kenakannya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah hadiah untuk Gaara. Bukan buket bunga seperti yang lainnya, melainkan sebuah toples bening dengan isi tiga ekor kumbang pohon di dalamnya. Naruto membuka toples itu, dan menuangkannya di antara buket bungan milik peziarah lainnya.

"Semoga kau tenang disana. Aku, Neji, dan Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, walau pasti rasanya akan sepr bila tak ada kau." Suara Naruto bergetar lagi, dirinya hendak menangis untuk yang kedua kali, namun air mata yang ada di pelupuk matanya buru-buru diseka oleh tangannya sendiri.

Gaara tidak butuh satu liter tangisan, Gaara butuh sebait doa.

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke untuk pergi dari sana. "Kami akan datang lagi, pasti." Dua anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu pun keluar dari komplek pemakaman, lalu menghilang di tikungan.

Tak lama kemudian, datang lagi seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut panjang yang berantakan, matanya merah bekas menangis, ekspresinya sendu, tapi ada sebuah senyuman tulus terukir di bibir mungilnya. Dia mendekati nisan yang baru saja ditinggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu dia meletakkan satu tangkai mawar berwarna merah.

"Kita teman 'kan, Gaara?" dia menarik nafas, "aku senang, setidaknya kau pernah menyuruhku untuk tetap disisimu, walau ku hiraukan."

Hening. Tak ada suara. Yang tersisa hanyalah hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Angin… Angin… datanglah…

Maka suatu hari nanti, mereka akan menjadi kuat.

Nagisa Yuu – Looking for The Sky.

.

* * *

><p>OWARI<p>

* * *

><p>Hell yeah! Akhirnya publish juga *nari saman* sudah di warning di atas, apa saya bilang? Kok kayaknya lebih banyakan nejigaa? Gomen. Saya gak bisa memperbaiki lagi karena keterbatasan waktu. Jujur saha saya ngetik ini hanya 2 hari. Besok saya ada MOS sampai seminggu ke depan. Salahkan juga mood saya yang ilang! Bahkan sama sekali gak ada! Oh, saya baru merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya hiatusdirajam/

Untuk status saya kali ini? Entahlah, saya menulis tergantung mood, situasi, dan waktu. Maaf maaf maaf. Oh ya, saya mau tanya bagaimana pendapat Ritsu? Hehe.. maaf fic-nya ababil begini. Dan saya ganti tema tanpa sepengetahuanmu =3=

So, mind to review?


End file.
